Caspian and the Weaving Princess
by FEIGN
Summary: Takes place in The Voyage of the Dawn Treader.  King Caspian and his crew land on Ramandu's Island, but instead of meeting Ramandu's daughter, they meet someone else...


I realize this board does not get much attraction. Only one other story in it so far. But I've been reading the Narnia series and I've been having dreams about it (as I so often do when I read a series obsessively) and I decided it's high time I tried a fanfiction on it. Only, I can't do a normal fanfiction because I'm not a normal person. It has to be a crossover.

Also, I plan for this to be a one-shot. If this doesn't work out, whoops. This is a Bleach/Narnia crossover. How exactly they can be in any relation to each other, we shall find out soon.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia nor do I own Bleach. They are works of art created by C.S. Lewis and Tite Kubo. I claim nothing.**

This story takes place when King Caspian and his crew come aboard Ramandu's Island. But instead of meeting Ramandu and his daughter, they meet someone else...

* * *

><p><em>Before them, beyond the pillars, there was the slope of a low hill. And now a door opened in the hillside, and a light appeared in the doorway, and a figure came out, and the door shut behind it...<em>

A woman stood before the door. For a moment, there was only the light from the door glowing as fiercely as the sun. Then the light vanished as the door closed and the woman lost her balance and collapsed before their very eyes.

Caspian rushed forward, followed closely by Edmund and Lucy, and helped the girl to her feet. She was trembling, but even in fear she was the most beautiful creature any of them had ever seen. She had long auburn hair that fell to the middle of her back. Blue hairpins held her bangs back, so it didn't trail into her eyes. Her eyes were gray, but mixed with such on array of colors that it could hardly be considered gray. She was clothed in what seemed to be a school uniform. She wore a gray skirt with a white t-shirt and a beige vest over it. Despite the plain clothes, her beauty struck Caspian like a strike to the face.

As he and Edmund help her up, Lucy peered at her. "Why, you're a schoolgirl!"

The girl blinked. Her wide, innocent eyes were confused. "Wh-where's Kurosaki-kun?"

"Kurosaki-kun?" Eustace echoed. He had followed the other three at a slower pace. His eyes were locked to the girl and it was obvious that even he was enchanted by her beauty. "Who's that?"

"He's my friend," said the girl softly. She pointed a shaking finger above her. "He was just there...on top of the hill. He'd just defeated Aizen..."

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Edmund, even though it was clear she was not okay.

"I don't know what's going on." Her voice shook and she dropped her beautiful face. "How did I get here."

Caspian waved a hand in the general direction of where the door had appeared. "There was a door..."

This just made the girl more confused. "A door... Like a Senkaimon?"

Reepicheep, who had been hot on Caspian's heels, now spoke up. "A Senkaimon? Why, I have never heard of such a thing?"

"Is it something like magic?" asked Caspian gently.

She blinked. "Sort of...I always thought it was more like magic than reality." She gave a nervous laugh. "But I always imagine things like that. Tatsuki-chan says I have an imagination bigger than the world I live in." Her eyes flicked around her. "I guess she was right."

"Lady, do you maybe know anything about this feast?" asked Eustace, pointing at the table laden with food. He was very hungry, as were the others, and he would be very eager to have something in his stomach.

"I..." She blinked, hard. "I do. I don't know why, though." She paused. "This feast is for sailors that have journeyed far. From here on, it is the Beginning of the End of the World." She looked confused, as if she didn't know why she would say such a thing.

"Aslan's country?" asked Reepicheep hopefully.

The girl peered down at the Mouse. She didn't find it very surprising that it could talk, even though mice did not speak from where she came from. "Aslan, the Great Lion?"

"You know of him?" asked Edmund.

"Of course," said the girl at once, her eyes clear and sharp. Then they began to get hazy again. "I don't know why..."

"But we can eat?" asked Eustace, a little impatient now.

"Yes," she nodded. "The food is safe."

And so Eustace went to go eat the food with Lucy. Reepicheep joined them shortly after Caspian and Edmund had lowered the girl onto one of the chairs surrounding the table. The girl looked at the mass of hair that was the three lords, then looked away with a pained expression.

Edmund went to eat as well, but Caspian wouldn't leave the girl's side. "Do you have a name, dear Lady?"

She nodded. "Orihime Inoue."

"I am King Caspian the Tenth and I rule over Narnia and I am the Emperor of the Lone Islands."

"You are a king?" asked the Lady. She smiled a little, and her smile dazzled Caspian. "That's funny. My name means 'princess'."

"I am a king with no wife," admitted Caspian. He returned her smile. "Perhaps a princess such as yourself could solve this."

Orihime blushed. The Lady remembered her time back at her own world, where she already loved another man. But she knew she could never be close to him, for he went through many hardships and he had too many people to protect without taking special care for her. Her heart ached at the prospect of abandoning her love for Kurosaki Ichigo, but perhaps it was for the best. Perhaps she had come to this world for a reason.

"Why do you blush, dear Lady?" asked Caspian.

"In my own world," she began, "love is something to take slowly. And I took it very slowly. I never gave up on the man I loved."

"You love another man?" His face looked so deeply crestfallen, Orihime had to say something.

"Even though it's been barely fifteen minutes since we have met, I have a feeling..." she trailed off.

Caspian smiled. "I understand."

For several minutes, they watched the boys, the Mouse, and Lucy eat the feast. Orihime felt the need to say something, but she did not know what. She was still terribly confused on how she had come upon this strange land. She had half a mind to think this was just a product of her overactive imagination and she had probably simply fainted in Karakura Town. No doubt, she'd be waking up any second now and her feelings for Caspian would vanish like mist in the morning sun. For in the real world, she only loved Kurosaki-kun.

"These three sleepers," said Edmund, turning to the Lady. He had eaten his fill. "Is there any way to take them up?"

Orihime found herself answering even though she had no idea of the answer. "There is an enchantment on these three Lords. To break the spell, you must sail as far as your ship can sail and leave one of yourselves behind. Then you must turn back and these three Lords will awaken. And if I'm right," she added, "you have a man among your crew that is broken and would not seek the End of the World."

Reepicheep piped up, "The Lady is right!"

"Lord Rhoop," murmured Lucy.

"I can put him under the same enchantment these other Lords are under. A deep sleep, uninterrupted by dreams or nightmares."

Lucy looked relieved. "Oh, that _does_ sound like something Lord Rhoop would dearly enjoy."

"Then bring him down here," said Orihime. Once she had finished, she had the same confused look in her gray eyes as she had before.

Caspian was concerned. "Why do you look so puzzled?"

"I don't know what I'm saying," she laughed, though quite shakily. "I say the words, but I don't recall saying them. I don't even know what they mean." She was nearing desperation. "Am I going crazy?"

Before Caspian could reassure her or anything of the sort, there was a sound of many footsteps and Drinian and the rest of the crew approached. When they saw Orihime, they all knelt before her. She was a little embarrassed by this, since she had no idea what they were feeling. They had the feeling she was a great Lady.

"My lord," said Caspian to Drinian, "send message to the _Dawn Treader_ that Lord Rhoop can share a dreamless sleep with the last of his companions here."

Once that had been done, King Caspian stood up to address his crew and Orihime Inoue began to nod off on her chair. And she dreamed dreams of the past.

* * *

><p><em>"Inoue-san!"<em>

_Ishida was in hot pursuit of the auburn-haired girl as she raced across the ground and stared up at the tall pillar. He called for her again, but it was too late. She was already staring in sheer horror at the pillar. At the top of it, the Cuatro Espada was holding the Substitute Shinigami by his new tail. The Espada seemed to have taken the form of a massive bat. He had wings arched above him and a tail curling from below him. His eyes were as piercing green as ever and his skin ghostly white._

_But Inoue's attention was not focused on the Arrancar. Her gray eyes were huge and fixed on the limp body of Kurosaki Ichigo. He hung from Ulquiorra's tail by the throat. He was passed out, or perhaps at the edge of consciousness. Inoue could see his bankai robes were torn and torn in half so his muscular chest was exposed. She could see the long scratches and both dried blood and fresh blood. A small strip of his robes hung at his shoulder. Yet he still clutched his zanpakutou, like it was his lifeline. It very well could be._

_"You have come, woman," said Ulquiorra, in his usual emotionless voice. "This is what happens to those who oppose me." He lifted one thin arm and placed his finger in the middle of Kurosaki's chest._

_Inoue eyes grew impossibly wider and she opened her mouth, "_DON'T_!" she shrieked, and the scream rang around the top of Hueco Mundo._

_But Ulquiorra ignored her. He released the Cero Oscuras and it burst a hole clean through Kurosaki's chest. His warm brown eyes were glazed over. His body was completely limp._

_He was dead._

_Ulquiorra whipped his tail and the boy's body sailed over the edge of the pillar. He sped to the ground, but Inoue wouldn't let him hit it. Without even calling out a technique name, an orange shield whizzed from her hairpins and caught Kurosaki on his way down. They let him gently onto the ground. Inoue ran toward the man that had given his life for her, her breath coming in pants and gasps._

_But the Espada appeared in front of you. "Where are you going, woman?"_

_Inoue was about to irrationally attack him, but something appeared in the air above him. Several reishi arrows sped through the air, but Ulquiorra easily blocked them with his wings._

_The girl raced ahead as Ishida launched into battle with the Espada. She fell to her knees in front of Kurosaki's limp body. The orange shield was already spread over him. She saw with horror his wounds would not heal. The hole in the center of his chest made him look like a Hollow, almost. But that was silly. He didn't even have his mask on._

_Inoue watched in silence, hoping he would heal and get back up just like before. When Grimmjow had brought her to his body. She wanted him to help. She wanted him to safe her life and Ishida's. Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, splashing onto her white gown. "What am I going to do?"_

_Her hands tightened on her knees until her knuckles turned white. The tears continued to flow. She could hear the clashes of battle as Ulquiorra and Ishida fought. _

_Suddenly, the Quincy crashed into one of the pillars. Inoue stared in the general direction, frightened for her friend. Was he okay? She saw the Espada vanish and the next moment, Ishida skidded out of the pillar. Inoue gave a cry of horror as she saw his arm was mangled. He had lost a limb._

_"Ishida-kun!" she cried out._

_"It's okay," he gasped, though he didn't sound okay. "I've got him...I've taken observations that are sure to bring him down. I know his weakness." He only said this to reassure Inoue. He truly had no idea of the Espada's weakness. As far as he knew, he had none._

_And the Quincy dashed back into battle. Inoue stared, horrified, as he fought. He was getting knocked around... Her gaze fell back onto Kurosaki. Some of her tears dropped onto his scarred arm. "Kurosaki-kun...please...help us."_

_No answer._

_"Please save me!"_

_He didn't move._

_"Kurosaki-kun! Save us!"_

_Not a single movement._

_Finally, she let out a horrible wail. "KUROSAKI-KUN!"_

_And suddenly, he rose. Such a dark presence rolled away from him, Inoue's tears halted immediately. She stared warily at the body that had risen above her. Fear pierced her heart as she saw him._

_A mask was set over his face, horned and cruel. Behind it glowed evil red eyes and his orange hair flowed down his back, over his skin that was as white as Ulquiorra's. He was a Hollow._

_Ulquiorra stopped in battle against Ishida. "Impossible."_

_"Kurosaki!" Ishida panted._

_Kurosaki snapped his arm forward and his zanpakutou immediately flew to his hand. Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Kurosaki whipped his sword backward and the earth itself sprang up and Inoue was thrown into the air. She let out a cry and Ishida was at once by her side. He caught her and they sprawled against the ground behind Kurosaki._

_And the battle began._

_Inoue could hardly watch the whole thing. They were so fast, made such huge explosions, it was all she could do just to keep up her Santen Kesshun. Luckily, it was strong enough to block most of the debris that the Ceros caused. Inoue thought the huge red one must be Kurosaki's, since Ulquiorra's Ceros always turned out green or black. Kurosaki was doing the most damage._

_When they finally paused, Inoue could see Ulquiorra was definitely losing. Kurosaki wasn't even scratched yet._

_And then they flew at each other again, with more explosions and clangs of swords. _

_But too soon, it was over. So quickly had Kurosaki defeated his opponent. He threw Ulquiorra's body aside. Slowly, he began to walk back toward it. Ishida stood up and took a step toward Kurosaki._

_"Ishida-kun!" Inoue whispered._

_"Stay here, Inoue-san."_

_Just as Kurosaki lifted his zanpakutou to gauge out Ulquiorra's throat, Ishida appeared beside him and stopped him with a hand on his wrist. _

_"Stop, Kurosaki. You've already defeated him. There's no need to scourge his body."_

_The white hand trembled, straining to tear at his enemy's throat._

_"Just stop, Kurosaki!" Ishida ordered._

_There was an inhuman roar and suddenly Zangetsu was planted in Ishida's chest. He flew backward and was pinned against a boulder. The Quincy spat out blood._

_"Ishida-kun!" Inoue cried. She raced toward her friend. She was horrified at Kurosaki. Would he really attack his friend like that? "Kurosaki-kun!"_

_Deformed words came from Kurosaki's mask. Inoue couldn't make them out._

_"Why?" she asked._

_"Must...protect..."_

_She stared at him in disbelief._

_"Must...protect..."_

_Horror settled over her._

_"Must protect."_

_Kurosaki had risen as a Hollow because she had pleaded for his help. She understood now, but she almost wished she hadn't. He stalked toward Ishida again, and dipped his head so the horns pointed at him. A scarlet sphere of energy began to form._

_"No! Kurosaki-kun! That's Ishida-kun! You can't - "_

_Then Ulquiorra appeared and, with one swipe, he lopped off one of the lethal horns. Instantly, the Cero blasted off in an entirely different direction. The explosion sent sand scattering everywhere and Inoue cried out in alarm._

_When the dust had cleared and the reiatsu had faded to a dull throb, Kurosaki was in the center of the mess. His mask had shattered and he seemed to fall in slow-motion to the ground. Ulquiorra stared blankly at Kurosaki. His arm and leg were regenerating, but the internal organs would not be restored. _

_Suddenly, the debris from the Hollow mask flew up and plunged into the hole in Kurosaki's chest. The hole filled and covered, so now there was only the smooth skin of his back. His skin was a normal color once more and his hair was cropped to its usual length._

_Inoue crept tentatively over to him. "..Kurosaki-kun?"_

_He suddenly jerked up, sweat running down his face. "I'm...alive?"_

* * *

><p>When Orihime awoke, she was dismayed to find the people gone. Not even Caspian had stayed behind. She stood up, barely noticing the feast was wiped clean from the long table. Where had they gone?<p>

"Lady?"

She turned and saw a man, the only man there. He twisted his fingers. "I'm the only one that got left behind," he said sheepishly.

"Where did they go?" she asked.

"The End of the World," he answered. "King Caspian said he would come back for you, though."

"He did?" Orihime was relieved. She didn't want to be left alone. "Okay, I'll just..." She trailed off and merely walked in the direction of the beach. The man didn't follow her, just remained by the table with the three lords (or four, if you counted Lord Rhoop).

She wandered to the beach and found herself anticipating Caspian's arrival. She just wished he would have woken her...

* * *

><p><em>His orange hair was longer. His body was lean and muscled and his sword was connected to his hand. He stood, as though in shock, in front of the seal that held Aizen Sousuke. Urahara Kisuke stood not far off. Inoue thought it was strange not to see him without his striped hat.<em>

_As she watched Him, the man who had saved her life so many times, she knew she loved Him. But how could she bear it, if she told Him and He rejected her. She would be crushed. She would lose everything. He may not like her anymore. Her gaze hardened. He would never be hers. _

_She turned away, her eyes sad. And suddenly, in front of her, a bright light blinded her. Her heart pounded. Was this a strange new enemy. She readied herself, preparing to shout out a technique name if needed. But then the light was enveloping her, poking her playfully and bringing her somewhere._

_Somewhere far, far away._

_Somewhere where Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, and Abarai-kun could never save her._

_She was gone._

* * *

><p>"Caspian!"<p>

The handsome king dropped down from the _Dawn Treader_ and raced with equal excitement up to the Lady. Her gray eyes were brimming with happiness that he had, indeed, returned to her. Caspian offered his hand to her and she took it, a dazzling smile lighting upon her lips. She loved the feel of his hand, firm but soft, hard but gentle. It was the most wonderful texture, and it almost reminded her of Kurosaki.

"Dear Lady," he said, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it. "Will you return with me to my castle in Narnia?"

Orihime's eyes brightened. "Of course!"

King Caspian smiled and she felt her heart do backflips in her chest. "All aboard the _Dawn Treader_!"

When Orihime Inoue was on the magnificent little ship with Caspian, she began to look around for the others she had met on that island. She frowned as she saw no sign of them. "But where is the others?"

"King Edmund and Queen Lucy have left to their own country," admitted Caspian. "The Great Lion said they ought to return. Their cousin Eustace has left, as well."

"But what about the Mouse?" asked Orihime.

"Reepicheep has gone into Aslan's Country," answered the King.

A smile smile tugged at her lips as she remembered the brave and noble Mouse. "He will like it there, I think."

"I've never seen him happier as he rode into the Country," said Caspian. He rose his voice and called, "Drinian, set sail for Narnia!"

There was a roar of approval and excitement as the _Dawn Treader_ swung around and began sailing away from the Eastern Oceans. The crew was happy to be away from there, happy to be getting home. Even though they'd had a wonderful trip, there was no better thing than home. They all anticipated seeing their families again.

The winds were favorable and the ship arrived in Narnia in under a month. Caspian proclaimed Aslan must have willed them to arrive so early. The crew members were happy enough and said their goodbyes and thank-yous to the King. He returned them. He gave a deep bow to Drinian before departing for his castle with Orihime Inoue.

She was happy in his company, even happier than she'd been with Kurosaki. Caspian made her laugh and smile without fail. It was difficult to cheer up Kurosaki if he was down. And he usually had his permanent scowl, even though she thought it was cute. Caspian was better. He was kinder, gentler, and more appealing than any man she had ever known.

A month after they had arrived in Narnia, Caspian proposed to her.

She accepted happily.

Several months later, they were married. The wedding was spectacular and everything was strewn with white banners and pale blue ribbons. The bride was more stunning than usual with a long white gown and her pretty auburn hair falling over the front of her dress. A permanent blush had remained on her cheeks for that whole day. Caspian was handsome in his best clothes. Orihime couldn't take her eyes off of him.

After they had married, they spent many years together. They had many memories, many things they could laugh and cry about. The Queen was kind and gentle and it was revealed she had special powers given to her by Aslan to treat even the most gruesomely wounded people. It was also rumored she had the ability to protect people by only whispering a spell. People didn't see her as a witch, even though she spoke strange words. She was too good, too kind to be a witch. She was simply the greatest Queen that ever lived.

Queen Orihime gave birth to a son a few years after her marriage to Caspian. They loved him and cared for him, until he grew to be Prince. When they grew old, he became King and found a wife of his own. Orihime and Caspian found themselves grandparents before long, and soon great-grandparents.

They passed away peacefully. Together. In each other's arms.

And never once did Orihime Inoue regret her decision in coming to this world.

Never once did she love another man.

Never once did she think of Kurosaki ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So...you have to tell me what you think. Tell me your thoughts, your comments, your feedback, your daily life, whatever. I don't care. Put it in a review so I can read it because more than anything I love to hear what you guys think about my stories. I don't care if you love it, hate it, or want it to burn in Hades, let me know in a review.

Thanks again.

~Feign


End file.
